


Someone to Me

by loch_nessa



Series: Alice Ryder [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, like no one's around but they're not discrete
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 20:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10670631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loch_nessa/pseuds/loch_nessa
Summary: After a heartfelt confession from Reyes Vidal, the first man she's ever had The Serious Feelings for, Alice Ryder is too eager to wait for silly things like privacy.





	Someone to Me

**Author's Note:**

> It doesn't come up in this oneshot, but Alice Ryder is not the Pathfinder. The malfunction with her cryopod was minor, preventing her from going to Habitat 7 with Scott and Alec, but she is awake and mission-ready soon after reaching the Nexus. She's on board the Tempest for a while, but she and her brother butt heads too much and when they reach Kadara she decides to stay and do what she can to smooth the way for an outpost. 
> 
> I'm only mentioning it here because if I ever get a second part to this written, it probably will come up there, and it's an awkward thing to introduce in the second chapter.

“To be someone.”

Alice turned slightly to look at Reyes over her shoulder. Seeing the vulnerability written on his face and the wistful look in his eyes sent a strange feeling fluttering through her stomach, one she quickly pushed aside to think about later. Or not think about at all, probably. His eyes, the beautiful color of the whiskey they were sharing, slid over to meet hers, the smallest look of embarrassment on his face at having revealed something so personal to her.

“You're someone to me,” Alice said, her voice nearly catching in her throat. She wasn't nearly brave enough to tell him the whole truth, not yet. She could barely admit her feelings to herself, let alone the man next to her, but even this confession was huge, more than she ever thought she would be capable of. She slid around the corner of the storage crate they were perched on, so they sat shoulder to shoulder. His lips spread into a tender smile, his gaze dropping to her mouth.

“Something tells me that kiss was more than just a distraction,” he said, once more adopting his suave, casual personality that more and more seemed like a shield to protect the man underneath.

She smiled. If he wanted to pretend, she would let him. She knew what it felt like to present a mask to the world that hid the person behind. “And if it was?” she asked breathily. She leaned in close. “What would you do about it?”

He tasted like whiskey. His first kiss was careful, tentative, giving her time to back down or pull away. But when she kissed him back, his hand suddenly came up to the back of her neck, pulling her closer, drinking her in just like the priceless whiskey still in his other hand. His tongue swiped across her lips and of course she opened for him.

He was wearing some cologne that she assumed he smuggled off the Nexus. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite place it. She breathed in deep, trying to commit it to memory, along with his lips, his eyes, his hands, everything about this moment. 

He pulled back, and she followed after, hungry lips searching for more. It had been over six hundred years, after all, and Reyes had stoked a fire inside her that threatened to consume her. When he remained just out of reach, she huffed in annoyance.

“Tease,” she said, reaching up to try and pull him closer once more.

“Always,” he agreed with a wide grin, and pulled even further away from her. “Come on. The party’s winding down and we’re going to give the people a show if we stay up here.” He helped her climb down off the storage crates, one hand on her waist, the other arm extended so she could balance herself while he held onto the half-empty bottle of whiskey.

As soon as her feet were firmly on the ground, he pressed a quick kiss to her lips, and before she could recover he was pulling her down a side passage, away from the main market of Kadara Port. “Where are we going?” she asked as they rounded a corner.

“Somewhere private,” he replied, then paused, turning to look at their joined hands, then up to her face. “That is, if you want...”

“Oh, I want,” she grinned, taking the opportunity to tug at his arm and pull him into another kiss. Reyes’s arms circled her waist like they were made to rest there. “I  _ really _ want.” She stepped closer, pressing him backwards until he was pinned between her and one wall of the dark alley. “But I can make do without the privacy.”

He didn't answer, just pulled her into another searing kiss. A few seconds later, she could feel his cock hardening, pressing slightly into her stomach. She grinned against his lips, one hand slipping down between them to brazenly cup him through his pants. “Fuck,” he hissed.

“Oh, we’ll get there,” she promised, running her hand over his bulge. “But first...” She fumbled with the fastening on his pants, and he caught her wrist.

“Here?” Reyes looked down the alleyway, worry over being seen battling with lust on his face. “Alice, what if someone sees-” He cut himself off when she pulled her hand out from under his, and she returned to her task.

“Wouldn't that be something?” She gave him a lopsided smile and a quick open-mouthed kiss, her hands cupping either side of his face. “If someone found us...” she let her hands trail down his sides to his hips, following them down until she was kneeling in front of him. “Like this?” 

“Alice,” he breathed, one hand on her cheek. When he didn't stop her, pull her back to her feet, she tugged at his clothes, pulling his pants and underwear down just enough to free his cock. She ran her hands up his thighs and wrapped one around him. When she pumped him once, twice, a moan escaped him. She grinned up at him, reached out to take the priceless bottle of whiskey from him, and set it safely on the ground beside him.

“You like that idea?” she asked huskily, keeping up the motion. His now free hand slid back to tangle in her hair. “Does it turn you on, someone finding you with my mouth wrapped around your cock?”

“A-ah!” Reyes gasped as she leaned forward to run her tongue along the underside of his cock. She looked up at him, and saw him cast a worried glance back down the way they’d come. It wasn’t quite dark enough to hide them in the shadows yet, but there was no sign of anyone heading their way. He looked down and met her gaze, his pupils blown wide. “Show me what that lovely mouth can do, cariña, before we really get caught.”

She placed a trail of sloppy kisses along his cock from base to tip. The metal flooring under her bit into her knees as she shifted forward to take as much of him in as she could. He was on the well-endowed side of average, but with a girth that made her mouth water. When she wrapped her lips around him and sucked lightly, he bit back a moan.

Alice would have smiled, if her mouth wasn't otherwise occupied. For all the military training she'd had, all the scientific research she’d done, this was still her favorite skill. Seeing a man come undone under her touch was almost more arousing than sex itself. The little moans and gasps Reyes made above her as she worked her way up his shaft, taking more of him into her mouth on each stroke, sent tendrils of heat straight to her loins.

Her lips still wrapped around him, she looked up at him. His amber eyes locked onto hers, holding her gaze as she swallowed around his cock, taking him even deeper into her mouth. She gave a low hum, and he gasped, his hips pushing toward her, almost too roughly. She took a second to clear her airway, pulling him out of her mouth and licking along where her lips had just been.

“How do you feel about biotics?” she asked as she bent her head to delicately kiss the space between his dick and balls. He obviously wasn't expecting the question; his brow furrowed as though she had asked him to suddenly perform rocket science. 

“What?”

“You're not one of those people that's scared of biotics, are you?” She had a neat trick for him, one she was sure he'd love, but a bad experience during boot camp had taught her to ask before she whipped out any mass effect fields.

“No, biotics are fi- _ooohhhhh_...” Reyes’s eyes slid shut as she focused biotic energy into her hands, one around the base of his cock and the other caressing his balls. She couldn't feel the effects herself, but she’d been told it felt fizzy, almost like a malleable vibrator. His head made a loud  _ thunk _ as it fell backwards and hit the wall behind him.

When she went back to work with her mouth, his hips moved again, thrusting into her mouth. She let him, reveling in the sheer bliss on his face. The hand on her head held her in place while he fucked her mouth, and her hand wrapped around him kept him from going too deep. When his thrusts started to become erratic, she knew he was close. She sucked on him, hollowing her cheeks to create a vacuum. 

He gave a loud groan, and she felt the first spurt of his orgasm hit the back of her throat. She ran her tongue along him as his thrusts stuttered to a halt, swallowing every drop he spent into her mouth. He had barely finished when she felt his hands on her shoulders, then her arms, pulling her back up towards him. She let him help her to her feet, and licked her lips clean while he tucked himself back into his pants. She nearly squealed in surprise when he captured her mouth with his own in a kiss that left her breathless.

“Alice, you’re...” he smiled against her lips, pressing his forehead to hers. “Come with me. I want to show you something.” She let out a peal of laughter and laced her fingers through his, letting him pull her down the alley once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually I'm gonna need to learn how to write more than 1500 words for any given situation. Today is apparently not that day. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated! :)


End file.
